Quitting Time
by Namine778
Summary: Sebastian was searching for a certain shinigami, what will he do when he finds him? SebXRon, total smut. Based on an role play thread on the House of Phantomhive RP site. A Valentine's day gift for my friend Ronnie!


**Author's Note: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or anything like that. This story was created from an RP site that I own called The House of Phantomhive RP Board. If you are a Kuro fan and would love to role play it, we still have character spots open! Go here: **.**. Thanks!

* * *

  
**

Sebastian walked out of his room, leaving a very satisfied redhead on his bed. He smirked at that and straightened his shirt. He only placed on his pants and white dress shirt. Having Grell come over to "play" suddenly seemed to be a good warm up for the demon; now he could focus all of his energy on the blonde he was first pursuing. He walked down the hallway looking for his favorite shinigami. Blinking he stopped and noticed the floor felt odd. Looking down he realized he had stepped on something. The pajamas, that's what happened to them. He picked up them up and sighed sadly. So Ronnie left them there for him to find? Or maybe he just left them there out of anger? Sebastian moved back to his bedroom quietly while Grell was sleeping. He then placed the discarded pajamas onto a chair in his room and walked down the hall. He began looking for the young blonde. A frown was still on his lips.

_'I was hoping to play with Ronald,'_ Sebastian thought, but then began to smirk. _'Maybe a game of cat and mouse is in order?'_

Sebastian's amused smirk turned into a more playful grin as he spotted his favorite little mouse trying to find an exit out of the manor. It was quite amusing seeing Ronald all fidgeting and nervous like that. He walked over to the younger male. Ronald felt Sebastian's presence, but didn't turn around. He only glared forward at the closet before him. Ronald hated this. He hated the fact that this demon was able to get him so emotional. Ron just wanted so bad to leave, but he couldn't pull himself away completely. Sebastian feigned a hurt expression, but quickly recovered with a chuckle when he saw Ronald looking for somewhere to hide. He didn't want the young shinigami to run away just yet. Sebastian got right behind him and wrapped his strong arms around the young blonde's waist. He pulled him close and kissed his neck softly. Sebastian grinned against the soft skin of his neck.

"Hey..." He purred into his ear; a predatory sound. "Running away Ronnie?"

"Pervert," Ronald grumbled, yet this time it sounded a little half-hearted. He was being pushed and pulled and because of that he was starting to get fed up with the demon's games. At the kiss, Ronald felt a shiver run down his spine despite himself. It wasn't like he got a lot of physical contact when he had to collect souls 24/7. It was nice, but certainly frustrating. "What, exactly, is it you want?"

"What I want?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow and stopped as if he were thinking. He opened the closet next to them and grinned seductively. "Isn't it obvious, Ronnie? I want you...I want to be with you right now. I want you with me, I want to eat you, and I want it bad."

Sebastian pulled Ronald into the supply closet and shut the door. He pushed the shinigami into some shelves and kissed him hard. He groaned at the feeling of the soft, young lips on his own. He began to push Ronald's jacket and shirt off of him with a smirk.

"You wanted me half an hour ago. Twice, and then you-" Ronald didn't get to finish his sentence as he was shoved backwards into a closet. Something sharp stabbed into his back, as he was more or less shoved onto a shelf. Ronald moaned softly, automatically wrapping his legs around Sebastian before he could stop himself. Ronald pulled back slightly, licking his lips in a confused gestures, blushing to the roots of his hair.

"If you stop now…the next time I see you, your head- no, your genitals- are going through my lawnmower."

"I don't plan on pulling away at all," Sebastian chuckled and began to ravish the younger shinigami even more so than Grell. Arms wrapped tight around the younger male and hands slide down to grip the firm buttocks. Sebastian squeezed tightly and groaned as he grinded into Ronald. He felt the younger male's erection against his own. He relished the feeling. Sebastian placed his lips onto the soft skin behind Ronald's ear and sucked. Ron let out a pleased moan. Sebastian was going to have fun with this.

The demon pulled away from his young victim and began to pull off Ronald's shirt completely. His hands traveled down to Ronald's belt and unbuckled it. Sebastian leaned down and kissed down to the blonde's chest. A bright blush was all over Ronald's face. He looked down and his eyes went wide. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He never would have imagined that a demon would actually go this far with him. He glared down at Sebastian and the crimson orbs met his green ones. Sebastian raised an eyebrow in question as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Ronald's eyes went wide and he trembled in pleasure.

"Something wrong?" Sebastian teased and kissed down from the nipple to his navel. Ronald didn't glare fast enough before the soft pants escaped his lips. He then kissed above the line of his underwear and removed them slowly. He looked down and chuckled. "It seems you're very excited Ronald Knox, shall I remedy the situation?"

"Damn bastard," Ronald growled out at him and thrust his hips forward. Sebastian gripped his member and began to stroke slowly. He looked up at Ronald and noted his expression. Sebastian moved lower and placed his lips around the tip of Ronald's erection. He sucked gently and listened to the soft grunting. Ronald was about to lose his mind and Sebastian was just getting started. The demon began to wonder if the boy was even taken like this before. Sebastian eyed the room and noticed a bottle of lubricant conveniently (maybe a little too conveniently) placed in the room. Making a mental note of the lube, Sebastian placed the hardened length more into his mouth. He began to suck and enjoyed the sounds that Ronald was composing.

Ronald moved his gloved hands onto Sebastian's head and buried his fingers in the raven locks. He shivered under the heated mouth. His mind was becoming fuzzier by the minute. Ronald was still able to maintain that slight defiant glare on his flustered face. Sebastian moved his mouth deeper. His tongue swirled around Ronald and slowly pulled away. Sebastian continued to stroke Ronald and watched the pre-cum leak from his member. It seemed that Ron was even more turned on than ever. Sebastian stood and kissed the shinigami on the lips. He then turned him around and made him bend over.

"W-What are you doing?" Ron panted, lust heavy in his voice.

"Relax and let your body feel the pleasure," Sebastian told him and picked up the bottle of lube. He wet his fingers with the lube and rubbed them against Ronald's opening. He felt Ron tense at the sensation and Sebastian frowned at that. He slowly inserted a finger and rubbed his back softly to calm him. Ronald forced himself to relax and Sebastian pushed his finger in deeper. "How does it feel?"

"Strange…" Ronnie mumbled and didn't dare look back at Sebastian. He'd feel even more embarrassed than he was now. Sebastian moved his finger in and out and soon added a second one. Ron tensed at the feeling and relaxed faster than he did before. Ron felt his knees get weak as Sebastian began a scissoring motion. He never felt this way before and it was just so weird, so foreign. Sebastian pulled his hand away from Ron's ass and unbuttoned his own pants. He pulled his manhood out and rubbed oil over it.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked as he pushed the tip of his member into Ron's tight ass. Ronald looked back and his eyes widen in shock at the size of Sebastian. Was that really going inside of _him_? There was no way! Ronald was about to protest, but was stopped when Sebastian pushed inside of him all the way. Ronald's mouth opened and nothing came out. It was as if he was silently screaming. Sebastian immediately stopped so Ronald could adjust to his large size.

"It…it fucking hurts," the shinigami panted out. He gripped the shelves he was against hard. Sebastian leaned forward and wrapped his arms around him. He frowned. He didn't want to hurt Ronald at all. He wanted to make this pleasurable and comfortable for the younger male. Ronald shifted and squirmed slowly until he felt it. The pressure against that sensitive spot, Ronald lost his mind and cried out loudly. Sebastian smirked and began to thrust.

Those green eyes stared out into the darkness of the supply closet completely glazed over with pleasure. Sebastian continued to push in harder. Ronald's whimpering and moaning was like music to the demon's ears. He picked up speed and Sebastian reached his hand around Ronald. He gripped the younger male's member and began to stroke. Ronald's knees buckled and Sebastian gripped his hips to hold him up. Ronald held onto the shelves for dear life. Sebastian picked up speed and the shinigami was getting close.

"Se…Sebastian…I'm…"

"Come for me, Ronald," Sebastian grunted and slammed hard into the shinigami's prostate. A loud cry rang out through the closet as Ronald climaxed hard. Sebastian pushed in harder as he felt Ron squeeze hard around his member. He groaned softly and came hard inside of him. Both quietly road out their orgasms and Sebastian let go of Ronald. He slowly pulled out of the shinigami. He watched the blonde sink down to his knees trembling. Sebastian's smirk reappeared as he knelt down to look at Ronald. The young blonde glared. "Did you enjoy that, Ronnie?"

"Shut up you bastard!" Ronald snapped at him. He felt Sebastian stand and watched him dress. Sebastian didn't button his shirt. He only turned to smile at Ron. The shinigami yawned softly which made the demon chuckle. He picked up Ron and carried him out of the room leaving his clothing and other items in the supply closet. He walked down the hall to his room and went inside. He then placed Ronald on the chair and walked over to where Grell was laying. He picked Grell up and placed him outside of the room on the floor. Sebastian picked up Ronald and placed him onto the bed. Sebastian laid down in bed with Ron and held him close.

"Now did you enjoy that?"

"Shut up," Ronald snapped at him. Sebastian chuckled, but Ronald interrupted him. "Go close the door, you jerk…"

"Fine fine," Sebastian got out of bed and closed the door, leaving Grell outside. The redhead jolted awake and looked around as he sat on the ground in a bright red thong.

"What just happened!" Grell whined and then looked down, noticing the lack of clothing he had on. He then sighed, "Not again!"


End file.
